The present invention relates generally to a process for treating film material having at least one bend therein.
In this specification, the term film material denotes any kind of film material such as positive film material or negative film material having images thereon and the term bend in the film material means a change in direction thereof, whether of large or small radius, as may occur for example when a film strip has been hung over an edge, a support line or the like, for the purposes of allowing the film to dry in the course of film development. Such bends can often given rise to problems when the film material is subjected to further processing, for example when positive film material is to be treated or processed in a slide framing apparatus.